Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-31554078-20171013113656/@comment-33383995-20180615153221
>Sees low 1-C Xeno goku. >says he stands a chance. >The auther openly pulls in xenoverse goku. >Implies 6-D being<4-D being. Do you know xeno goku's haxes, old man? Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Enhanced Senses(Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), 4th Wall Awareness and Interaction (Spoke with the narrator in episode 30 of DBS. Fused with the audience in the God Broly special), Reactive Power Level, Adaptation (SSJ4), Afterimage creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once. Can likely Mimic abilities like the Future Warrior can in Xenoverse), Energy Absorption (After being trapped inside Baby's Revenge Death Ball Final, he absorbed the attack), Precognition (By predicting Hit's movements by analyzing his style, Goku was able to react to his attacks even when he stopped time), Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare), Healing (Heals an injured bird after it was struck down by Cooler, giving back enough strength to fly away without trouble), Telepathy and Mind reading (Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head), Energy Transfer (Can grant some of his energy to a wounded person to restore some of their energy) Force-Field Creation, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission), Life -Force manipulation (Any God-Ki user can use the ability "draw" which sucks out an opponents life energy and heals the user) Sealing and power negation (Via Mafuba and Sealing Spell. Sealed Omega shenron and his abilities away), Summoning (Can summon Zen'o with the Zen'o button. Non-Combat applicable as it is outside help), Fusionism(With the Potara Earrings and Metamoran Dance. Non-Combat applicable), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his stats with the kaioken up to 100x), Transformation (Super Saiyan forms and the Great Ape), Danmaku (In Ultra Instinct), Limited power nullification (In Ultra Instinct, he can nullify energy attacks), Pure heart (was unaffected by Spike's devilmite beam which kills beings with even the slightest hint of negativity), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God", Gets stronger after recovering from near fatal injury, Magic (with the power pole),Ultra Instinct (His body can react to danger without him needing to think. Can also attack without having to think), Can harm Intangible beings, Matter Manipulation (Shenron mode), Can block intangible attacks, Heat generation, Space and Time Manipulation (Can creates holes in space and also created spatial dimensions. Can also bend space. In his dimension, he can manipulate the time there at will), Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction (Hakai), Reality Warping (Can warp the entire world of void with destruction energy. Shenron mode which gives him Shenrons Reality Warping), Can grant wishes (Shenron mode), Time Travel (Elder Kai stated that Goku could use Instant Transmission to escape the timeline during the fight with Mira), Ressurection (Shenron mode), Probability manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-low normally. Mid-Godly, possibly high-godly with Zamasus Super Soul [Can use Zamasu's super soul, which allowed Zamasu to come back after Zeno erased him and the point of history they were in), Immortality (Types 3 and 4 with Zamasu's Super Soul), Time Paradox Immunity (Immune to changes in the previous timelines and the multiverse that were caused by Demigra), Information Analysis (In Xenoverse, he can see and know the abilities of his opponents), can harm Abstract beings and kill them, Resistance to Existence erasure and soul destruction (Resisted the hakai which Sidra stated would erase Frieza from existence, and which Beerus used to destroy a ghost), Transmutation (Superior to Vegito and TP Trunks whom kept their powers even after Buu turned them into candy), Poison (Via barriers), Emphatic manipulation (Unaffected by Ribriannes love attack which made a few fighters fall in love), Magic (Resisted the effects of time breaker magic. And Demigra questioned why his godly magic wasn't working on Goku), Mind manipulation (Superior to Majin Vegeta who resisted being controlled by babadi. Demigra failed to turn him into a Time Breaker), Power Nullifcation/Negation (The Demon God energy didn't seal away his powers), Time Manipulation (Was able to move in Hit's time skip. Hit stated that his time skip would no longer work on Post Goku Black arc Goku. Superior to Mira who completely broke free of Chronoa's time stop),Decay Inducement (Was unaffected by Omega's attacks which caused the earth to decay), Electricity (Resisted Roshi's lighting surprise attack), Memory Erasure (The waves caused by Android 21, made Krillin lose his memories, but it didn't work on Goku's memory), Indomitable will (Whis stated that such things as fear, panic, hesitation will turn to nothing the flames of UI ) and high levels of Toon Force with Ultra Instinct (Superior to Beerus Whom Goku stated would be unaffected by Arales Toon Force after experiencing it first hand), Acausality Bruh......